Ice and Snow
by Midge90
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Katara thinks back to her first kiss. Just a quick cute, fluffy drabble.


**A/N: I think this is only my second oneshot that isnt song based. Hope you guys like, its just a bit of fluff i wrote at a stupid time last night when i couldnt sleep. Review please!**

**

* * *

  
**

She sat quietly before the fire, staring deep into the orange soul of the flames, watching the eternal dance of fire on wood. Hair falling carelessly in front of her face, she was thinking, reflecting over the events of the past months.

It was still so surreal. Exactly two years ago to this day she had met Aang, the great iceberg that encased him had cracked open and restored the Avatar to the world.

And changing her world forever.

Snow crunched outside her ice hut, the hut she shared with Aang at the rebuilt South Pole. Without much thought, she cast her mind back to the building of the hut.

_She had been so focused. Concentrated. Feeling the flow of chi as she began to slowly shape the hut with water, the water slowly turning to ice._

_And then etched into the ice, was a smiling face with three words below it. Three words she had always hoped to hear. But now three words she was definitely seeing. The only other waterbender in the South Pole could have made those words appear, the North Pole waterbenders hadn't arrived on the ships yet. She quickly froze the entire block of water, and turned round._

_There was Aang. Laid back, head propped up on a pillow of snow, Momo scampering happily around his ankles. With a very odd expression on his face. It was like he was attempting to be casual. But was way too nervous. Katara smiled._

_She quickly sank him into the ice, forming a ceiling of ice over his head. And she slowly, slowly but surely, etched three words back into the ice for him to read._

_From beneath the ice, she could see Aang's expression clear. It grew from his nervous attempt at a smile to a genuine grin, stretched across his face as wide as she had ever seen._

_He melted his way out of the side of Katara's cold trap, leaving the top, with her words carved into it, intact. Airbending himself out of the snow, he landed silently beside her._

_Turning to her, with a million questions in his eyes, she had taken his hands in hers, and taken one step towards him. She could feel his hands shaking, and she didn't need the sense of the Badgermoles to be able to feel his heart thumping like a great crimson hammer on the inside of his ribcage. _

_She closed the gap from his lips to hers, and they shared their first kiss in front of their new house._

She looked up above the fire, to where there was a plate of ice set into the side of the wall. Three words were etched into the ice. Three words Aang had somehow conjured up the courage to write to her one year ago.

**I**

**Love**

**You**

She had insisted on somehow incorporating the ice sheet into the house after they had finished kissing, when Aang decided to finally help her waterbend the house into shape. Turning her head around, on the opposite wall of their living room, she saw a second ice plate, this one that Aang had decided to include. Three words, written by her in response to him, that had elicited so much happiness.

**Love**

**You**

**Too**

Then, looking out of the window, she saw the great city of the South Pole, a city restored to former glory. Intricate pathways had been wrought into the ice, and a large palace house stood at the centre where her father and Sokka were living. Bridges, canals and ice houses were resplendent in their design, and all because of one person.

Asleep in the room next door. The grey in his eyes had disappeared, his tattoos glowing the same colour as them as well. As soon as the glow had come, it had vanished again, and water from the surrounding sea had frozen permanently into a huge block of ice set into the side of the ice sheet. The glow returned, and disappeared once more. The design of the new city had appeared, except for one patch.

He had wanted Katara to design her own house. He had figured once the other waterbenders arrived, they would shape the city to their own acceptance. But he had known, just by instinct, that it had been Katara's dream to build her own house using just her Waterbending, like her mother had done before her.

She was broken from her train of thought by two soft, but strong arms, wrapping around her from behind. Aang sat just behind her, his face buried in her long, chocolate hair, he whispered gently into her ear.

"Are you okay, Katara?"

Unseen by him, she smiled, looking up at the ice plate forever declaring his love. The strong, safe feel of his arms encircling her, trapping her in his powerful grip.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aang, I'm more than okay."


End file.
